King and Queen of Darkness
by clumzybeans
Summary: She always loved the darkness. It ran in her family. She did try to runway from it but it didn't work. She gave in. She gave into him. Now they ruled together. Now they are being hunted by the ones that she used to call family. Will their love survive? Or will they both fall to the light?
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Fiore the people use music. Not everyone does. Some people use it for everyday use. Some use it to help people, some use it to protect society, other use it to fight monsters. The ones that use magic to fight monster. Those are wizards. Due to magic there are guilds. Guilds are where people gather to have a good time, find a job, make friends, and party. But not all guilds are like that. Some guilds are all about power. Some are about family. The guilds where you can get together and find jobs are legal guilds. Legal guilds are the ones that the council does not go after. But there are also bad guilds that not legal that still run. Some legal guilds form alliances. There are some bad guilds that are so powerful that they have their own section of a group. There are some guilds that are so secret the only way to know about it is by mouth. There is one guild that so secretive that nobody knows exist except the council and some legal guilds who heard rumors about it. For if you go looking for that gild and start asking too many questions about it you don't get to live to see the next day or you go missing. For this guild holds the most dangerous person in the world. Just the name alone scares people. The name is Zeref. But he is not alone in his guild. No. For his queen his by his side. No one has seen her. No one knows her name. All they know is her nickname. Lady Torturer. If one would look for the guild they wouldn't see a building they would see a castle that was falling apart and that it looked abandoned. But it was an illusion.

In reality it was a castle that wasn't falling apart it was in fact fully in tact. If you walked down a hallway and looked at the walls you would see the walls covered in curtains black and red. There were paintings of people being tortured. Of demons destroying something. There was even one of the Master of the castle and his Queen. The people who own the castle are Zeref and his queen. Today the Zeref was sitting in his chair watching people being tortured. The chair was gold the black and red padding. Zeref was sitting on his chair side ways with right leg over one of the arms, on of left arms holding his head, his right hand hanging over the back of his chair left leg hanging down on the ground. How he was able to do that with the cloths he had on was a mystery. Red baggy pants that had chains on them and had pockets everywhere on them, Black long-sleeved shirt. His black hair was hanging loosely around his face. Pale skin, red eyes, sharp cheekbones, full lips. If you looked at his face you would think he was not watching the people being tortured but in fact he was and if you looked into his eyes you could tell he was enjoying hearing the screams of pain, suffering, crush of bone, skin ripping, blood gushing, and the sound of people pleading for their lives. Zeref was so into the torturing that he didn't hear the clicking of heels at all nor did he hear someone calling his name.

But he did feel someone yank his head back by his hair. You hiss in pain and grabbed the person by the back of their neck and flip them over until they were on the ground in front of you and you were straddling them with a knife at their throat. As soon as you got a good look at who you were straddling you dropped the knife and started checking the person over for injuries. "oh god love. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" you asked. The person below you huffed and said "You know if you wanted me below you all you had to do was ask. I would have said yes. And yes I'm fine. Now you either let me up or take me to our bedroom and fuck me." You smiled down at the love of your life and bent down to kiss her when there was a great big explosion.

You look up and see stones falling down and heading towards you. You cover your queen and you let your magic teleport you to another part of the castle. When you felt magic stop you look up and notice that you were in a part of the castle that you never knew about. You looked around and then stood up and helped the person up and dusted the person off checking her for injuries. As you were checking her she was checking you. "Zeref your arm!" she said you finally felt the sting on your arm. "It is fine love." you said. BOOM! You and the female look at each other and say together "Fairy Tail" with that said you grabbed her hand and started walking down the hall and started to disappear into thin air. Not ten seconds after they disappeared from the castle they appeared into thin air and stood in the sky and looked down to see what the commotion was. You walked forwards and clapped your hands mockingly. "bravo. Fairy tale. You found us." after you said that you put your hands in your pockets. You look over your shoulder and say "Look love it's not only Fairy tail. It's also Lima scale, Sabertooth, and the Councils military cops. Do you want some new toys?" the female walks forward. Everyone below held their breath because this will be the first time anyone would get a good look at the queen of darkness. What they saw shocked fairy tale to the very core. The queen turned out it was the one person they have searched for the past year for. They didn't think it would be her. They didn't think it would be...Lucy Heartfilia.

A/N I don't own anything. Everything is owned by the people that created fairy tail. The only I own is the plot. Also this is my first try and a story. And it might be really bad. And if it is sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy was walking in her black shoes that had chains and diamonds on them jingled, the bracelets on her left ankle kept making noise every time she walked, her dark purple skirt that looked it went through the shredder but still looked like it was a normal dress hung low on her hips and was blowing in the wind, her top was black off the shoulders shirt that stopped right below her chest and since her shirt since her skirt and shirt were slow low and short a lot of her stomach was showing and on her stomach if people looked closely they could see something that looked some type of hook that went right underneath her belly button but it you followed the hook to back to where it came from you would see something that looks like a staff. As soon as everyone saw the tattoo they instantly knew what it was. It was a reapers weapon. Strawberry blond hair was down, her hazel eyes, heart-shaped face, her left hand had a ruby for a wedding ring instead of a regular diamond ring, and pale skin took everything in that was happening below.

Lucy reached out and put her hand underneath Zeref shirt and slightly scratched him from his back to his side as she walked past and slightly in front of him. Not hard but not light either. Just enough where he could feel it. As Lucy did that Zeref moaned and said "Love now is not the time for that." Lucy look over her shoulder and said playfully "mm I can't wait till later than." as she turned her head back to look down below Lucy saw Zeref shiver. Not in terror, not because he was cold, but in anticipation.

"Hmm. Who to pick. Who to pick. So many choices. So many victims." All the while saying this Lucy was licking her lips and had a hungry look on your face. "How many toys can I have this time?" Lucy asked Zeref "10" Zeref replied. "Aw you are so good to me." She replied in return. All the while you two were talking everyone below had a horror look on their face. Like they can't and won't believe what they are hearing and seeing. "What is wrong with you Lucy?" "Is he controlling you?" "This isn't you!" "Please fight. Come back to us!" "Please don't make us arrest you."

When Lucy heard all the questions that were being asked and she couldn't help but laugh. When Lucy got done laughing she brought her head forward and tilted her head to the side and looked at Zeref out of the corner of her eye and said "Look my love they think you are controlling me. Can you control me? I'm really not myself?" All the while saying this she an innocent look on your face.

Zeref looked at them in disbelief and started laughing. "You honestly think I can control her? The only time I need to control her is when she gets bored with one town and wants to start on another one! Hell if anything she controls me." Zeref said after he got done laughing. Lucy giggled a bit and said "Oh come one I'm not that bad now." she responded with a pout.

"Anyway back to the point. Who said I'm being controlled hmm? Who said there was anything wrong with me? I know you brought along your top spell breakers and a empath ask them to check me. Along with Warren. Go ahead I have nothing to hide."

As soon as she said that you Lucy felt someone in her head and for the first time in a while you let down all your mental walls and let Warren read your thoughts and showed him all the things you have done. Showed him that you weren't being controlled. Showed him what you were capable of. As Warrens was getting ready to leave Lucy's head she asked him mentally "Love all the gore?" Lucy felt his disgust and laughed mentally. Even as Warren was going through her head she felt someone going through your emotions.

She let all her emotions go. Lucy let on how bored she was. But most of all Lucy let the person feel the anger. No the rage Lucy felt towards Fairy Tail. As Lucy felt someone feeling her emotions she saw green circles surround her and go in and out of her and knew this was due to the spell breaker. After about thirty seconds the spell stopped.

After they stopped she said "Go ahead tell them the truth. Go on." you said. The empath whose name was Greg said "she really does love the darkness and really does hate us. Not to mention she really does hate you fairy tail people. What did you do to piss her off!"

The spell breaker was a female named Sara. After Greg stopped talking she started talking "She isn't being controlled. There is not one spell on her. I can't find one hidden spell on her." Warren said "She is telling the truth. She has nothing to hide. She really wasn't being controlled by him. Nor was there nothing wrong with her. In fact she showed me all the people she tortured, her and Zeref playing with the dead bodies, what they did to children, everything. She loves what she has become."

Zeref walked forward and wrapped his arms around your waist and put his chin on your shoulder and said "Yes we do love to play with dead bodies. We like to see what we can do with them. See if they are useful to us. You can never have too many servants. She is not the only one who loves what she has become. Have you picked out which ones you want to be your toys?" She nodded her head and lifted her right arm and put in his hair. "mm. Go pick them up. You know where to send them." after he said that he lifted his head and kissed her bare shoulders and his lips lingered there for a few seconds. Lucy let you a shaky breath. When Zeref finally lifted his head Lucy pouted and Zeref smiled pushed her forward and lightly smacked her butt.

She stepped forward and giggled and said "Now don't move this might hurt a bit." after she got done saying that Lucy lifted her right arm to the sky and the sky started to get dark, the clouds starting to twist and start to come down like a twister towards Lucy's hands but they stopped before they got to her hands and just stayed there and twisted in the air. But in her land a black ball was starting to form. It wasn't the type of black that you were able to see through no. This was the type of black that was so dark that you wouldn't even see your nose. All of the sudden Lucy whipped her arm down towards everyone on the ground and let the ball hit middle of the ground where everyone was standing. There was a great big explosion. Everyone was hit and got thrown everywhere. Half of fairy tail ended up in the middle of the castle.

Sabtertooth ended up back outside in the front. Lima ended up in the forest. The military ended up halfway between the castle and the forest. No one was able to stop the blast. It happened too fast. When the explosion happened Lucy was jumping up and down clapping in happiness. "Look look. Everyone's hurt!" she said in excitement. "Can I send another one?" Lucy asked. Zeref walks up to stand right next to you and wraps an arm around her waist and said "No left them be. I want to see their expression when they get their loved ones/ comrades back. Lets play with them a little more in the future." They turned around and started to walk away but then stopped and turned around and said "Bye everyone. Or is everyone here? Good luck finding in the coming future." That said they turned back around and started to disappear laughing.

A/N I don't own anything but the plot. Sorry if the spelling is really bad but everyone keeps asking for this chapters and I gotta keep the people happy. I hope everyone likes this one better than the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay my little minions I finally got my internet back up and running which means now you will get chapters. I would like to apologize first for taking so long to put up this chapter. I know some of you have been getting antsy about wanting this chapter and wanting to know what will happen next. Well here it is. I would like to thank everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I just sent the fourth chapter to my beta. I would like to thank my beta Vea-chan to taking the time to going over everything and making sure everything went okay. I would also like to point out I owe nothing but the plot...and maybe the sick and twistedness of Lucy and Zeref. Everything is owned by the person who made Fairy Tail. Now on wards to the story.

Silence. That's all he heard. Silence. No screaming, no begging, no animals, and no towns. No Towns. Nothing. Just silence. Yes, he loved silence. Yes, he loved hearing people in pain, and his wife have fun, but it was times like this that he liked the most. He, Zeref, the most feared wizard of all time liked silence. There he leaned down on the railings with his arms in his pajamas, which consisted of only cotton lounge pants that hung low on his hips. So if someone saw him, they would see him with a six pack, slight dusting of hair that led into his pants, bare chest and bare feet. The only thing that wasn't bare was his left hand that had his wedding band. As he was leaning against the railing he thought of what he discovered so far.

As he thought of the things he discovered, and what else there is to be discovered. There was a noise behind him that caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He turned around, walked back into his room, and closed the balcony doors. He walked towards the noise and looked at what caused it. There laid the love of his life, Lucy Heartfilia. Who would have thought that someone would love him? There was tons of why's, what's, and hows running through his head due to that.

While he was having all these thoughts he took in the site of his wife, laying there on a king siz bed with a dark wooden frame, red bed sheets wrapped around her waist. One naked leg sticking out from underneath the sheet. The upper part of her body was bare except for her back of covered in scars which would nevere go away. Her face was turned to the left and her hair covered her face, left hand held her wedding ring. She started twitching and moaning, he knew those noises. They weren't please noises. She was reliving the day she got the scars. The moaning and twitching was getting a little louder. He took off his pants, lifted the bed sheet, laied down besides her, and pulled her close. He waited for her to calm down, and watch her a bit to make sure she was okay. After awhile he fell asleep.

Zeref was heading towards the eerie dungeons the next morning thinking of what he was going to do today. He suddenly asked "Who are you going to play with?"

Skipping ahead of him was his humming wife Lucy, "The that will break the easiest." She replied with a giggle.

He smiled at her, shook his head, and took in what she was wearing. White tank top, light blue skinny jeans that had rips, blue converse. Her strawberry blond hair was in pigtails, her ears were decorated with skulls earings. Her face was covered with light make up - pink eye shadow, and clear lip gloss what smelled like strawberries. All in all she looked beautiful.

"That would be too quick why not start with the strongest and break them first? You know you like to play with them. If you break the weak ones first, then it wouldn't be as fun doing the strong ones first" Zeref told her.

Lucy stopped skipping and tapped her lips while thinking. After awhile, she said, "I could do that, but then I won't have anyone to play with later."

He walked right past her and slapped her buttocks playfully, "I'll always give you more to play with."

With that said, they continued to the dingeons. During that five minute walk, Zeref listen to Lucy hum a haunting tune. They finally got to the dungeon where Zeref tapped the door. After a few seconds, there was a click which resembled the sound a key made when it unlocked a door.

Zeref opened the door and walked through first in case someone attacked them. Just anticipated, there was about twenty knives aimed at their heads. "FUCK! DIVE!" They both dived towards the ground. All they heard was the swoosh, and of the knives that flew right above them. As Lucy dodged knives, she whipped her right arm out and threw a green ball of light towards the attacker. Unfortunately, it missed the offender.

More knife went flying through the air. The blades hit the cement wall where Lucy used to be standing. Zeref and Lucy scrambled to their feet. Zeref finally got to his knees and listed is hands in attempt to attack back, but then had to do a roll to dodge the incoming knives.

"ZEREF!" Lucy screamed in concern for her beloved.

Zeref quickly got to his feet, and ran strait to a pillar to hid behind it, "I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked, but all he got in reply was a scream. He looked around and what he saw made his heart stop. Lucy was on her back while the attacker was on the top of her, fighting for with the knife. Zeref ran from his hiding place, and dove at the attacker.

His action seemed to shock the attacker. Lucy got up and kick the person hard on the head. Zeref stood up and dusted the dirt off his cloths. After he was done, he looked at Lucy and laughed. Lucy looked up and asked, "What? What are you laughing at?" Zeref touched her left cheek causing her to hiss in pain. "She punched you good one."

After he said that, he started laughing even harder. Lucy huffed, and punched him in the stomach. Then, she went to the offender. "cuff her to the wall along with the others, but leave the weak one alone. You know which one I'm talking about. Oh, and make sure to take away their magic," she said out loud.

To some it would seem like she was talking to no one or to some it would look like she was telling Zeref what to do but in reality she was doing neither. A shadowy figure came forward and bowed. The figure snapped their fingers, and prisoners were suddenly hanging from the wall. The cuffs flashed orange which caused everyone to cry out in pain.

The whole time this was happening Zeref watched with a smile on his face. He walked forwards and kissed Lucy on the neck, "I got some things to do. I hope you have fun. Don't get too out of control. If you kill all of them today I won't be able to go out with you to pick out new toys. These have to last longer than two days." he said. As he was walking towards the door, he stopped by the prisoner that attacked him and Lucy. He looked at the person for a few seconds when his right arm lifted and backhanded them with his hand, then turned and continued to walk out of the dungeon.

Zeref was walking away from the dungeon - their favorit room, and started heading towards the lace that held all their deepest secrets. "Did you figure it out?" he asked loudly.

Once again, a figure stepped forward from the shadows, and bowed towards him while keeping with his pace. The figure said, "No my Lord, it refuses to give it up. No matter what we do."

Zeref suddenly stopped walking as he slowly turned towards the figure. "Are you telling me….You, who is one of the best, can't get something like this done?" He asked slowly, all the while stalking towards the figure. The figure stood there shaking in fear. He nodded his head, and quietly said "Y-Yes, My Lord. However, there is a reason why I can't get it done."

Zeref suddenly stopped stalking towards the figure. He stood there, and tilted his head due to his peaking curiosity "Why can't you?"

The figure gulped and said "It isn't in that location."

Zeref spun around, and resumed his walking. "Find it. I need it. I know it is in this location.

The figure bowed and disappeared.

"so you moved it Alec? Smart move little brother - very smart move, but should have killed me when you had the chance. Now i have the one place you always feared I would find." he whispered to himself. With those last Zeref disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please read the following announcement

*********WARNING IF YOU HAVE SENSITIVE STOMACH DO NOT READ! I REPEAT IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH DO NOT READ!***********

If you notice the warning and choose to ignore it and get sick don't blame me I warned you. For the people who chose to read the warning and not read this chapter I am sorry. But I had to have some of my twisted mind come out and this is the result.

I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else is owned by the people who made the person who created fairy tail. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I will start working on chapter five either later tonight or tomorrow.

BANG!

Fear. Anger. Embarrassment.

She smelled it. She could practically taste it. It wanted to make her giggle, and giggle she did. Not the little girl's giggle, not even the teenage crush giggle. Not the good gossip giggle, but the one that let everyone knew that there was trouble, and that the person responsible will like it. Her giggle went from a little laugh to a psychotic cackle together with a manic look on her face. That look and laugh alone let everyone in the room know that they might not live.

Eventually Lucy calmed down and stood in the middle of the dungeon. She started eyeing the prisoners as she walked passed them. Ignoring the one in the middle of the room, she stops in front of one of the prisoners. She lifts one hand and runs one finger down her captive's cheek. Lucy leans forward and whispers into his ear, "Do they know about your craving for slaughter? Dead bodies at your feet? Blood covering you from head to toe? Do they know about the bodies you hid?" She pulled away and looked into his eyes - his face may say horror but his eyes definitely screamed hunger.

Lucy pulled away and walked to the middle of the dungeon towards her newest toy. "You all may have noticed that you are tethered in glowing chains. That means your magic won't work and if you look around, you can tell that is my favorite room," she said as she gestures to the room. All over the stone walls was every item you could use for torture - whips, knives, spears, chairs with nails. You name it, and it was there.

But it wasn't just that, the walls were completely covered in dried blood. Not just droplets of blood or a squirt here or there, but it was like someone drained a person and threw the blood on the walls. Everyone was shocked; it was beyond belief that the Lucy they knew was capable of doing this to people. They didn't want to believe that Lucy was a monster. They wanted to believe that she was under some type of spell but right there in front of them was proof that she wasn't.

Should Lucy have turned around, she would have seen the looks of horror on their faces. A scream of pain echoed throughout the room and snapped the prisoners out of their trance. It was Lucy dragging the person that was once in the middle of the dungeon towards a table. The whole time Lucy was dragging the prisoner by her hair, she fought back. She thrashed all around, kicked and screamed, doing whatever to stop Lucy and get away from her. Finally sick of the disturbances, Lucy let her prisoner's hair go. She turned around and watched the girl scramble, trying to escape.

She walks up to her and puts a foot on her back, stopping her from moving. Although there was very little pressure, everyone there knew that all it would take was the right amount of pressure and the right angle before she was seriously hurt. She grabbed her hair once again and lifted her head a little bit off the ground. She leaned down and whispered loud enough so everyone could hear. "You shouldn't have fought back. You've made your life so much worse." She then slammed her captive's head onto the cement floor. The hit was hard enough to stop her movement, but not hard enough to make her lose consciousness.

Grabbing the prisoner's leg, Lucy mercilessly dragged her to the table. The table looked normal, but if you looked closely, there was a difference between a regular table and the one in the room. The one in the room had a body outline. Straps were located near the hands and feet outline to control her movement. There was even one for the throat but unlike the rest, the strap looked removable — it could be put on or off the table. Underneath the wrist and ankle outline were small holes for draining which leads to a metal bin.

The table had slash marks on it as if a knife was dragged across it. Also like the walls, there was a lot of dried blood. She dropped the leg and spoke out loud, "Get her on the table and do NOT drop her or scratch her. You remember what happened last time?" After speaking, she walked away ignoring the shadow figure that stepped forward out of nowhere. The shadow bowed, all the while shaking in fear. One by one, shadow figures begin to appear. Altogether, they walked over to the prisoner, picked her up, and gently laid her on the table. Normally the shadows would use magic, but the table prevented people from using magic so they had to do it by hand. The servants set her on the table and began to strap her in when one of the shadows accidently scratched the prisoner.

They all quietly gasped hoping the queen wouldn't notice, but she did. Before they could even move she stops them by shoving a hand through the shadow's stomach. He screeched in pain. "Just because you are shadows and don't die easily, it doesn't mean I don't know how to kill you. You should know that, considering I killed the last one that didn't listen to me. Don't even think that just because you work for us, you won't be killed. If anything, you're easily disposable." She kept her hand in the shadow's stomach but she would twist it every now and then. Every time she would, he would screech louder, his face contorting with pain. After one more twist, she finally yanked her hand out of his stomach and planned to kill them but thought better of it. "You guys are lucky I'm in a good mood today. Now get out of my sight before I decide to rip all your heads off and use your bodies to feed my new pet," she hissed.

Lucy watched them disappear faster than Zeref did when she continuously shocked him that time she wanted to be alone. She turned towards her victim and smiled. "I'm sorry for them hurting you. Service around here sucks. Here let me heal this for you." She healed them and tightened the straps. "Now where was I? Ah yes, weapons to pick." She went to over to the wall that held the weapons.

"No. No. No. Not yet. That one's for later. You won't even last two minutes with that one. Too dull. Too sharp. Too jagged. Not jagged enough. Too plain. No, don't want a spear. No, not the whips! Ah, here we go. This one is perfect," she said holding up what looked like a butcher knife so everyone could see. It wasn't an ordinary butchers knife. One side was smooth and sharp; the other side was jagged. The tip was curved upward and the top of the knife was also jagged but sharp. Lucy walked back over to the prisoner and showed her the knife. "Don't worry, you will feel a lot of pain. This room makes sure you never fall unconscious so scream all you want, Wendy." With that said, she started the torture.

As Lucy brought the knife down into Wendy's right shoulder, she screamed in extreme pain. Everyone else started screaming, pleading and begging for Lucy to stop torturing Wendy, their sobs resounding throughout the room. Lucy looked up at them and said, "Why would I? I just got started."

Lucy went back to what she was doing. She slowly dragged the knife downwards. Blood dripped down onto the table, squirting towards her face. "Did you know that no matter how close the major blood vessels get with my toys, I never hit them." All the while Lucy was saying this, she slowly stripped the muscles and tissues like they were steak strips. Though blood was squirting everywhere, Lucy was smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Go ahead, Wendy. Scream."

And scream Wendy did. She screamed and begged, tugged at the straps trying to get away but it was all in vain. "God. I love the screams. They make me feel… ecstatic. It makes me want even more." Lucy went back to the wall and dropped the knife in a bin. She picked up a steak knife, went back to Wendy and plunged it into her right arm. By that time little parts of the bone was visible and Wendy's hand was completely skinned.

Later on, all the skin and muscle was completely off of Wendy's right arm; the bone was completely exposed.

The sobbing and begging of the prisoners died down soon after, and so did Wendy's. She barely had energy left to even move. Lucy snapped her fingers and the table shifted so that Wendy looked like she was standing and the bins were at the feet. With another snap, the table spun around and faced everyone. Lucy walked over to the wall and picked up a dagger in the shape of a flame.

She walked back to Wendy and stood in front of her, tapped her lips with the tip of the dagger and just stood there for a few seconds as if she were thinking. All of the sudden Lucy's hand shot down Wendy's shirt and split it down the middle. Lucy took the tip of her dagger and ran it down the middle of her body and as soon as she did, everyone was once again crying and yelling threats, and Wendy started to fight again.

"You know everything you are doing is just making her happy. You might not want to threaten her. You should ask the last victim when he started threatening her. Oh wait, you can't,because he's dead. She brought his family in the room and started torturing them. She started with the youngest - a kid about four years old - and she didn't do it fast either. As soon as she was done with everyone, she left the bodies right next to him. When she finally got to him she had him whipped, gutted, then beheaded. So if you want to live longer and want to your loved ones unharmed, don't piss her off," a male voice said.

Lucy spun around and sitting there was her husband barely visible in a chair. "How long have you been there?" she asked him. Zeref looked at Lucy and said, "When you started with the second knife. Did you have fun?" he asked her.

Lucy smiled spun in a circle flinging blood in the air and said, "Oh, so much fun!" Zeref smiled at her and pointed to Wendy. "Hmm. I see she hasn't broke yet. But how are we going to chain her up?" Zeref asked. Lucy turned back around, facing Wendy. "Hmm...I didn't think of that when I started. Oops," she said sheepishly.

Zeref shook his head and replied, "It's fine. We'll just shrink the cuff." He waved his hand and everything was back to normal - Wendy was hanging up on the wall again. When her arm moved, she cried out in pain. She sobbed even louder when the cuff shrank and dug into her bone. The only thing that remained the same was the bin that was full of blood - that stayed the same.

After everything got put away and fixed back the way it was, Zeref looked around and nodded in satisfaction. He lazily stood up and started walking towards one of the prisoners. He almost walked past Lucy, but he stopped to give her a kiss on the forehead. As he continued walking towards the prisoner he said, "Where is it?" Instead of answering, the prisoner spat in Zeref's face. Trying to control his anger, Zeref wiped the spit off and said, "I really do hate repeating myself. Now, where is it, Mr. Larson?" Lucy started heading towards them and gave Zeref a questioning look.

Zeref sighed. "Look it belongs to me. It is rightfully mine. All I want is her stuff back. Believe it or not, I did love my mother. I wanted to see the pictures, her drawings, everything. I know Alec left it here. Now, where is it?" Larson kept quiet - he wasn't going to say a single word. Lucy walked up behind Zeref and rested her chin on his left shoulder. She eyed Larson for a while and asked Zeref, "His next?" Zeref nodded. "I hope you can live with the guilt."

As they were walking away Lucy suddenly halted. "Oh! By the way, we may have a new recruit. When I saw who it was, I was shocked. I never knew he felt that way. If I'd know, I would have confided in him sooner!" Lucy said cheerily as turned around and started making her way back to the prisoners.

"What are you talking about?" Zeref asked, confused. Lucy just shakes her head and keeps walking. "Just wait and see."

She finally reached the person she was referring to. "This is the guy I was talking about. He wants slaughter, dead bodies at his feet, and blood covering him from head to toe. Boy, does he crave it! You can tell by the look in his eye. He's had to hide quite a few bodies because he didn't want anyone to know about the hunger." Zeref walked forward and grabbed the person's chin and looked him in the eye. "You're right. What's your name and magic?" Zeref said letting go of the person's face as he stepped back.

The prisoner looked Zeref in the eye and answered firmly, "My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm a ice-make mage."


	5. Chapter 5

Zeref wa standing in front of a huge lacrima monitor that was showing him stuff he was looking up. As he was going through all the stuff on the monitor he came across something that surprised him. He lifted him hand and tapped the image of what surprised him. It became larger and took up the screen. What he saw shocked him. He sat back in his chair in shock. 'I heard rumors that they achieved it but I didn't think that they succeeded it.' he thought. After that thought he went over to another monitor and started to do another search on what he found out. All around him where monitors, books, tables, papers. As he was doing research he didn't hear the knock on the door or his name being called. But he did feel the book hit the back of his head and the immediate pain after it hit him. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled while rubbing the back of his head. He turned around and said "Did you have to throw it so damn hard. Jeez. That hurt." He told the person.

The person just stood there and tapped their foot with their hands on their hips and their lips pressed together tightly. "If you answered me the first time I wouldn't have had to resort to throwing a damn book. Now get your ass upstairs and put on your damn tux!" all the while saying this pointing at the door.

Zeref walked up to the person and put his hands on their shoulders looked them in the eye and said "They made it. The rumors were true." The person just stood there with a shocked look on their face. They took a deep breath. "How many?" He replied "Unknown. But I'm guessing it didn't go as planned due to what I found." Zeref turned around and walked back to the monitors and pointed something out. "You see here." The person walked up to the monitor and stood next to him. "Fuck." Zeref nodded his head and said "Yea that was my response too. But what I don't get is why they started it then suddenly stopped it. It doesn't make any sense." all the while saying this he was looking at the monitor. "You know instead of looking for the answers let's go to the sources." The person said.

Zeref jerked his lead to the right and looked at the person in shock "I thought we agreed at we were going to lay low for a while?" The person looked at Zeref &amp; smirked and said "i think an exception can be made just this once. Besides I got two new dresses I know for a fact that you would like to see." The person turned around and started walking out the door then stopped and said "Oh and Zeref?" Zeref replied "Hmm?" while looking at the monitors, "I got lace." with at said they walked at the door. If they stayed they would have seen Zeref whip his head around and look at the door with heated eye. Zeref shut down the monitors and set them so they needed a password to get into them and rushed out of the room after the person "LUCY DON'T YOU SAY THAT AND WALK AWAY FROM ME!" yelling at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Groaning, screaming, and moaning echoing throughout the guild. If the town's people poked their head's in they would be shocked at what they would see. Mages of every age, different guilds, and council members alike were strewn about throughout the guild. Some not so bad. Others not so good. The ones that only had cuts and bruises rushed around trying to help the ones that needed more help than they did.

Throughout this chaos three men stood above the rest. One short with white hair and wearing a white jacket with a symbol on the back that indicates he a wizard saint. The second one was average size but a little chunky wearing shorts, tank top and wearing make up. The third one was a tall guy who was heavily built man who at one glance instantly made people uneasy and knew right away was not someone you messed with. He wore a blue pants and a blue shirt that was, he had a beard that took up most of his face, round heavy beads around his neck.

Those three made up the masters of the guilds Fairy Tail Makarov Drawyer, Sabertooth, &amp; Lima Scale. Now normally Sabertooth and Fairy Tail would not interact nor help each other but they both knew it was time to put old rivalries aside and work together.

The three masters looked at all the mages that were down below and grimaced. "Are you sure it was her?" the sabertooth master asked without looking up. The makarov took a deep breath and let it out and replied "yes it was her. God I wish it wasn't. But it is. Nothing can stop them now. It's too late." The Lima Scale master didn't say a word not one the time they were talking. Just stared at everyone below. "why?" both sabertooth and fairy tail masters whipped their heads to the lima scale masters in shock. "Why what?" The sabertooth master asked,

"why did she leave everyone alive? Why didn't they kill you? They had the perfect opportunity when everyone was down but they didn't. What made them stop? Why did they leave?" fairy tail master had a look of realization on a his faces. The fairy tail master rushed towards the stairs and down them.

"what are you doing?" lima scale master asked. Makarov ignored him and started counting everyone. As he was going he noticed right away that something wasn't right. 'please please don't let my hunch be right.' has he finished counting he moved to the center of the room and looked up at the other masters with a look of grief on his face. The other masters had a look of realization hit them to for they too rushed down stairs and started counting their own mages.

As they were counting the fairy tail master walked up to one of the mages in his guild that was helping one of the wounded members. "How are you doing Adam?" he asked the mage. The mage name Adam stopped what he was doing and looked up at the master and said "To be honest master not so good. I maybe a good healer but i'm no Wendy. Without her we're screwed. I can fix broken bones, sprains, and bruises and take away their pain but that's just it. If she doesn't show up soon our mages are going to drop soon. That is if you want to bring in some doctor from the hospital.?"

The master looked at Adam then looked around and said "do what you can. That is all I can ask and I'll see what I can do about getting you some help." with that said he walked away and headed back to the other masters as he was walking towards them he stopped by jet who was rushing around helping people and asked him "Jet I know you are busy but can you rush to the hospital and bring back some doctors and nurses? Tell him that it's a life and death situation and that we can't move the wounded." The man name Jet looked at the master and nodded his head and said "I'll do that now." he set the supplies he had down and rushed out of the guild. The master walked over to the other masters and said "How many?" The sabertooth master said "three." Lima Scale master said "three" The makarov said "four". The master looked at each other and said "torture"

All of the sudden they heard clapping. The masters looked up at the second floor and what they saw shocked them. There in all their glory were the most wanted people in all of Fiore. The dark mage Zeref and his wife Lucy "Lady Torturer" Heartfilia.

* * *

I'M BACK! I'm sorry it took so long to get you guys this chapter. Thank you for your patience, support and encouragements after my grandmother died. She may not have been my blood grandma nor were we close but I still loved her and I will miss her dearly. Now onto slightly lighter news. Yes this chapter is shorter than my other ones and I am sorry about that but I did that on purpose due to what is going to happen in the next chapter. I promise you guys will love it. I will try and work on chapter 6 in between chores and family obligations. My beta disappared on me (what is with everyone going POOF on me!) so i am sorry if there is tons of bad grammer and spelling. Now Line464d i'm sorry this doesn't have what we talked about but the next chapter will. Enough of me talking. I don't own anything but the plot and the insaneness. Everything is owned by the people who made Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Amusement. That is what she felt right at that moment. Amusement. But at the same time rage. More rage than when her father killed her baby sister. 'NO! Mustn't go there. Can't think about that now. Focus' She thought. As she stood there on the second floor looking down at the wounded mages and the three guildmaster she had the look of amusement on her face. When she saw her old master walk over to the other three and heard them talk and heard the words torture she started clapping.

"Bravo gentlemen. Bravo. I have to say you guys figured it out faster than the other guilds did. Hmm. Maybe I should reward you." she said. In the middle of her speech she stopped clapping and stood there with her hands on the railing. She stood there with a smirk on her face. "Or maybe I shouldn't. I don't know if you deserve it. What do you think?" She asked out loud. To everyone it seemed like she was asking them but they knew she wasn't. She was asking Zeref. The man who stood by her side.

They all looked at him and did a double take. There stood a man in black dress pants, white dress shirt buttoned all the way but left the top two buttons undone, and the jack was black that was left opened. His hair was loose and hanging in his eyes, his mouth had a smirk on it while his eyes had a cold look in them. His hands were in his pockets. They didn't have to see his hands to know that he was wearing his wedding ring. They were still shocked that he got married.

"That is a good question." Zeref said. He stood there looking down at them and didn't say a thing for a few seconds and finally said "I think you should. At least one of them. I mean They deserve a preview for what's to come." Lucy lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers. All of the sudden there in the middle of the guild there was a ball of darkness. They could see in it and saw that a person was in it but they couldn't tell who it was. Or if the person was alive.

Lucy snapped her fingers again and darkness disappeared. the person suspended in the air for a few seconds then fell to the ground with a great big CRASH! Just as the person crashed the guild door slammed open and in came Jet with the doctors and nurses. Makarov looked at the door and said "this way quickly." with that said the doctors and nurses rushed straight to the person who fell and as soon as they all got there they were all very shocked at what they saw and were shocked at who it was. It was Fairy Tail member Wendy Marvell.

But what shocked them the more than who it was; was what had done to her. Her right arm cut all the way to the bone from shoulder to hand on both inner and outer arm, left side of her face was badly burnt, her left arm had been twisted in a way so that the bone stuck out, her right left had branding marks up and down her legs., her left leg had drawings on his due to a scalpel., her chest and stomach had whip marks. Over all she didn't look good at all.

As they were checking her over Lucy walked away from the railing towards the stairs. "Do you like my art design? I tried to make it all even but she wouldn't be still till after I broke her arm and whipped her." As she was talking he was walking down the steps. One hand on the railing the other slightly lifting up the dress she was wearing. Everyone looked up from Wendy and gave her a dirty look. They went back to Wendy but then looked at Lucy again and was surprised at what they saw.

There stood Lucy in the middle of the staircase in a long sleeve blue lace v neck mermaid dress that had a train. Everyone could tell that the v neck was part of the dress though and if they saw the back of the dress would be even more shocked to see that the dress dipped. Her hair was curled and went over her right shoulder and held there with bobby pins and had diamond earrings in her ears. They were surprised at how beautiful she looked. Some of the men had to pick their mouths up off the floor. The members of fairy tail were absolutely shocked for they have never see Lucy dressed up like this before. They knew she looked good in short skirts but they didn't think she could look like this in a dress.

Everyone was broken from their trance when a ball of flame flew by them straight towards Lucy. Everyone ducked out-of-the-way because they didn't want to get hit. There was a great big BOOM! Everyone looked up and were absolutely shocked at what they were seeing. There in front of Lucy was an ice wall. As soon as that ice wall came down people saw the person who made it and were shocked at who made it.

"GRAY!" everyone yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER?!"

"ARE YOU UNDER A SPELL?"

ARE YOU BEING HELD CAPTIVE?"

Lucy stood there behind Gray and listened to everyone just yell question after question. Finally she got sick and tired of it and continued walking down the steps. "If you want answers everyone NEEDS TO SHUT THEIR DAMN MOUTHS!" she yelled. Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her. By the time she got to the first floor everyone was on the other side of the guild and in a tense battle ready mode.

"Now that's better. The reason for this little visit is to drop off this garbage and to let Gray give you a message. He asked us for this one thing and one thing only and us being the good dark mages we are. We decided grant it to him. So Gray you have the floor." with that said Lucy stood back and watched Gray tell everyone the truth about the missing people around Magnolia.

Lucy looked up at Zeref and noticed something odd. He wasn't watching you like he usually would instead his head was to the far back towards the wounded mages. She followed his eyes and noticed something off about one of the mages. She scrunched her brows then her eyes widened in shock. Her eyes flew to Zeref in disbelief. He looked at you and you mouthed "her?" he nodded his head. Lucy walked forward towards everyone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her. As she kept getting near her they kept getting tensor and tensor. Finally they snapped and attacker her. But the attacks never hit. She lifted her hand and batted them away. "Move aside. You are hiding something of ours and we want it back." Lucy said.

Lucy had been stopped in her tracks when someone stood her way "We hold nothing of yours not leave." the person said. Lucy sighed and said "Nastu you are harboring a demon of ours. Now we want it back. Move out-of-the-way. This is my final warning. I will not warn you again." Everyone looked at her in surprise but then in suspicion. Natsu still wouldn't move. Lucy smiled at him lifted her left hand palm side up and blew on it towards him and all of a sudden powder hit him in the face.

One minute he was standing next he was on the floor. Lucy stepped over him and continued walking towards the target. After a few seconds she finally made it to the target. There laying in bed wounded was your target. "This is a surprise Seth." Lucy said in a mocking voice. The person named Seth instantly woke up but then started to tense up. She look to her right and the demon started to shake when she saw Lucy. "I-I-I d-don't know what you are ta-talking about. My name is Juvia Lockster. I'm a water elemental mage." the demon said in a slightly shaky voice. Lucy stood there with one hand on her hip and said "unhunh. Right and my middle name is Anubis. Give it up Seth. You're busted. If you don't drop in the act it will not be pretty." Seth just laid there in the bed looking stubborn.

Lucy sigh yet again 'what is with everyone being so damn stubborn today!' she thought. So quick that everyone didn't see her move she had Seth by the throat and in the air. "You know Seth. I'm really tired of you demons thinking they are better than us humans. Especially the ones that made you." As she was talking she was walking back towards the stairs holding Seth by the throat. "She looks over her shoulders "Thank you for finder keeping him safe and alive. We've tried to find him for a while now. We now take our leave. We have other guests to entertain today. I do hope you like my present." with that said she started walking up the stairs with Gray walking up behind her. As they were walking up the stairs they disappeared in inky black smoke.

Everyone looked were Zeref was and said "Clock starts now. Tick tock Tick tock." with that said he disappeared.

Back at Zeref's place

Lucy stepped out of the black shadow followed by Gray and Zeref. Lucy brought Seth towards her then threw her with all her strength into the wall. When Seth hit the wall the demon grunted and as soon as they hit the wall chains instantly latched on to both wrist and one around the throat. As soon as the chains latched into to the demon they screamed out.

"You like the twist to the new chains? I had these made just for you." Lucy said walked towards juvia, stood in front Seth and started pacing back and forth. "You had one little job Seth. One little job. But did you do it? NO! You didn't. You let the victims live. Why my husband keeps you I don't know." Lucy stop pacing and stood right in front of Seth. "I mean you are pathetic." With that said she backhanded him with her right hand.

She spun around and started to leave the room in the black mist but stopped and turned back around to face Seth one more time. "Oh yes I almost forgot to mention. Those chains. Suck your magic out of you..slowly" while she was saying that she had a smile on her face. She turned back towards the ways she was heading and disappeared in the black mist.

Magic council

In another city there was people meeting. They meet everyday talk about all sorts of matters.. If anything they talk about destruction of Fairy Tail mainly. "They have gone and done it again!" one man yelled out. Everyone grunted out in agreement. "Grand Doma what are we going to do with them? If they stay active any longer then we are certainly doomed." a female voice said. The man called grand doma was the head councilman. He sat in his chair and thought about it. Another man spoke out loud "That maybe so but you have to admit when it comes to a world crisis they are the people you go to stop it." the woman spoke out loud again "Yajima your loyalty and dedication to that is admirable but this guild can not go one any longer."

Yajima looked at the female and replied "That maybe so but let ask you this. If Fairy Tail wasn't around who would have been powerful enough to take town Tartarus? Hmm Belno? What about Oracion Seis? Grimoire Heart? Who in all the land of Fiore besides fairy tail is powerful enough to take them on and come out alive? Please tell me" Belno kept quiet because she knew along with everyone else that no one was powerful enough.

There was a bang and everyone jumped. They all looked at grand doma and saw that he slammed his hand on the table "that is enough! Fairy Tail will stay active. Yes they are a thorn in our side but without them we wouldn't be alive now. Now what is the update on Zeref and his queen?" he said, before anyone could say anything an unknown female voice said "Well if you want to know badly I can tell you." Everyone turned towards the voice and were shocked at seeing Lucy and Zeref standing not five feet from them.


	7. Chapter 7

There in all their glory was the two most dangerous and wanted people in all of Fiore. Zeref and Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy standing there in her blue lace dress and Zeref in his black in white suite. Zeref looked at the council members in amusement. "I think they want information on us Zeref" Lucy told him. Zeref just stood there keeping quiet knowing she wasn't done talking "Can I please play with them?" He tilted his head to the right and just looked at the council members. "No." As he walked past his pouting wife he kissed her pouting lips "you got toys at home to play with." He told her. With that said he continued walking towards the council members with both of his hands in his pockets. About a foot away from the table that seated the members he stopped and looked at them in silence. He looked each and every member in the eye. Enjoying watching them squirm. He then lifted his right pointer finger did a circle motion in the air then put his hand back into his pocket. Behind him there was a clicking noise and a swish of fabric. Zeref watch Lucy walk right past him and start to circle the table running her right hand along the back of the chair or the back of members neck. "Lets get to the point. I can only hold her back for so long." Just as he said that there was a bang. Lucy slammed one of the members heads onto the table. "Lucy I need them alive." He told her. Lucy just ignored him and continued circling the table.

"I found out some interesting data." When he said that all the members suddenly went stiff. "Why did you stop the testing? How many are there? You don't tell me one by one each of you will be picked off till I get what I want. Now tell me what I want to know." The council members looked at each other with questioning looks. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way." After he said that zeref took his right hand out of his pocket and snapped his fingers. All of the sudden screams filled the air. Zeref and the council members looked towards who was screaming and saw that it was Yajima. He was sitting there in his chair clutching his arm which was cut off from the elbow down and looked at his wife and wasn't surprised at what he saw.

Lucy spinning around with the severed arm in her left hand and blood spraying everywhere. "Love as much as I love the look of blood everywhere, especially on you, we need to get the information." He told her. Lucy stopped spinning and dropped the arm. She walked back over to the table and started circling it again. "Now that we have your attention. Why did you stop the testing on project 5972?" He asked again. It was gran domain who spoke up. "Got too dangerous. Couldn't get the levels to level out not to mention to act the way it was supposed to." Zeref started pacing, left to right and back over and over again scratching the back of his head with his left hand."How high were the levels?" He asked, gran doma replied "above red and close to critical." Zeref stops pacing and looks Lucy in the eyes. Lucy close her eyes in disappointment. "I'm disappointed in you councilor. I really am. I thought you would have been smarter. I guess not. I know for a fact that; that type of magic doesn't have levels and are controllable. Lucy kill him." Lucy walked towards Yajima and stopped when she stood right next to him. She lifted her right hand toward him and blew into his face. Just after she did that she stepped back to watch what would happen.

10 seconds after she blew into his face he started coughing. He was coughing so hard that he was spitting up blood. Every single council member watched. Horrified at what they were seeing. Along with Yajima spitting up blood the veins were becoming more pronounced. Skin was falling off his face. Blood was coming out of his ears, nose &amp; eyes. Finally he exploded. Blood, guts, organs, bones, even brains went flying . Some landed on the council members, walls, even the ceiling.

"I will not ask again after this. And if I have to everyone will become playthings. Now..GIVE ME THE DAMN ANSWERS THAT I WANT!" He yelled, everyone except Lucy and Gray were shock that he yelled. One of the member named Mark said "He isn't lying. That is what is written down. You have to understand this was 200 years ago. They didn't have Archive magic back then. Due to that everything was written down and only put in archive in 20 years. We are only telling you what we know." Zeref looked at Mark and realized he was telling the truth. "Okay now that we got that sorted out. Tell me where my mothers trunk is. All I want out of there is the memories. Believe it or not I did love my mom." He told them the council members looked at each other in confusion again Mark spoke up "The only trunk we know about is that belonged to former prisoner Liha Hartington and that was destroyed after she passed 50 years ago." Zeref lifted both his hands to clutch his hair and dropped his head. He felt someone come up behind him and hug him from behind. "Gray check possessions." She said

Gray replied "yes mam." Gray headed towards the door to the left and opened it and before he left Lucy said "kill any who stand in your way. You know what it looks like. Find the clue that was left behind." Gray nodded his head and walked out the door. Zeref lifted his head slowly and looked at the members through his hair. "You're lying. He came for it didn't he? He told you not to tell didn't he? Why is he hiding it? Why are you covering for him? Do you even know what he has done? What he plans on doing? I'm the only one that can stop him. You don't know what you have done giving him that trunk. Hope you are prepared for the consequences." Just as he said that there was a explosion that came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and saw pieces of the ceiling falling along with the figure. Everyone scattered except zeref and Lucy. When all the dust settled there kneeling on the table was a platinum white haired, white suit, white shirt, &amp; white shoes with a sword strapped to his back. The gentlemen looked up and everyone was shocked to see red eyes. The man on the table stood up and dusted himself off. "Hello big brother."

* * *

A/N: First of all I would like to say yes there is ton of grammer errors but due to the fact that my beta has not returned my emails at all I am forced to put this up without a second person looking it over and since no one but me know's I do this I can't ask anyone for help. Second of all you have all noticed that this chapter is super short and there is a reason for that. Chapter 8 is the suprise chapter. That is all I will say. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to put this up but like I said I've been waiting or my beta but I've heard nothing since I haven't heard from them in a quit a while my hand was forced. Chapter 8 will take a little longer than normal due to the fact that I need to put suprises in for a certain author but I have to figure out how to due to. Just hold on for a while longer and trust me it will all be worth it. I don't own anything. It all belongs to the people who makes Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and the sick and twistedness of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Zeref looked at his brother and didn't say a word except held his hand out in front of him in a grabbing motion. Just as his hand went to clench into a fist there was suddenly a sword in his hand. He pulled it from its sheath. "Oh come now Zeref do we have to do this?" His brother complained all the while reaching behind him to grab his sword. All of the sudden he flew forward with his sword swinging down aiming towards Zeref's head but Zeref just lifted his sword with one hand and blocked the moved. Zeref pushed his brother away and slammed his foot into his brothers chest sending him flying over the table. His brother rights himself and slides across the floor slowing himself down with his left hand sliding on the floor. Zeref stood there calmly holding his sword down at his side.

"Lucy you know what to do. Go." Zeref spoke calmly and softly. Lucy stood there next him looking at his brother with hatred. She nodded her head she turned away and headed towards the far wall that was behind them. "Don't want the weak wife to get hurt." Zeref smirked when he saw Lucy stopped in her tracks. He could practically see the rage coming off her in waves. "You did it now. Even I know not to say that. Hope you survive." He told his brother, his brother looked at Lucy and laughed and said "what can a weak bitch like her gonna do? Give make up advice?" Just as he said that he went flying them the air, through a wall and two beams. Zeref calmly walks forward and looks on in amusement.

There was his wife Lucy who was 5'4 and his brother who was 6'2 and Lucy was kicking his butt. 'Maybe I should take her on that vacation she has been bugging me about.' He thought but was cut out of his thoughts by a feminine scream. There was Lucy pulling a knife out of her left shoulder screaming the whole time she did it. Across from her was his brother in worse condition than she was. His jacket was discarded his left arm was hanging limply by his bedside his sword a few feet away. His shirt and pants ripped and torn his head was bleeding right above his right eye so his hair was turning pink due to the blood. His hand was hovering in the air after he threw that knife at Lucy.

Lucy stood back up panting. Lifted her right hand and brought it back close to her head, like she was going to throw a ball and in her hand was a dark red ball. His brother did the same thing except his was blue and had sparks in it. They both flung it forward with all their might screaming "DAMN YOU GO TO HELL YOU FREAKING BITCH!"" LIKE HELL I'LL BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU ASSHOLE!" Just before the two balls of energy collided zeref ran towards Lucy to shield her from the blast. Just as the explosion was about to hit them it was suddenly stopped.

Zeref looked over his shoulder and saw Gray standing there with a shield up. He could tell he was having a hard time keeping it up. Zeref picked up Lucy bridal style due to the fact that she was passed out. He walked over to Gray shifted Lucy and put a hand on Gray's shoulder and let the dark matter swirl around them just as the ice shield collapsed the disappeared. The only thing that was left behind was destroyed council room, hallway and a few pillars along with one council member. In all that disaster laid a man that vowed to stop zeref at all cost even if it costed him his own life.

At hideout medical bay

Everyone was going about their business. Taking care of wounded members aka the demons. Everyone was so busy doing that they were shocked when a cloud of black smoke appeared in the middle of of the room. When the smoke cleared there standing in the middle of the room was Zeref holding his queen, who was a mess of blood and bruises, bridal style and their new recruit who was on one knee panting. Zeref walked toward one of the beds and laid his love done. As soon as he stepped back there was a mad dash of activity. People saying medical terms he couldn't understand. Zeref turned around and looked at Gray who was still kneeling on the floor panting. "I'm sorry master. I couldn't protect you better." He said in between breath's. Zeref walked forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad. In fact I'm impressed that you were able to hold it as long as you did. That was powerful magic. Very powerful. Now did you find it?" He told Gray.

Gray stood up and nearly fell backwards but caught himself in time. Gray nodded his head, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a crystal clear cylinder that pictures of monsters on it along with ancient writing. Gray handed it to Zeref with careful hands since he wasn't sure if it was fragile or not. Because if one looked at it they would think breakable when in reality it was the complete opposite. It was the hardest material known to man. Which made it unbreakable. But Gray didn't know that and there was no way he was going to tell Gray that. So he'll amuse himself by watching tough acting Gray being gentle. When he finally had the cylinder in his hands he held it up to the light and looked at it. "Go rest Gray. You have the rest of the day off." Gray sighed with relief but just as he was about to leave the room he was stopped.

"Don't forget about that event in two day." Zeref said. Gray nodded his head and walked out the door. Zeref turned back around and looked at the love of his life. His queen. His reason for living. His soul mate. A few hours later Lucy finally opened her eyes and looked at you. "Sleeping beauty is awake." He said. Lucy glared at him making him smile and laugh. "Come on love let's get to bed." He pulls her out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and heads towards their room.

Two days later

The hideout was in a uproar. Servants running around making last minute adjustments. But the masters of the place were ignoring that instead they were focusing on each other. Zeref and Lucy were laying in bed with Zeref on top of Lucy resting his head on her chest just listening to her heart with arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy was running her left hand through his hair the other just draped over his back both looking out the window enjoying their little piece of heaven they have with each other. They just laid there in silence. Suddenly the silence was broken when zeref spoke "we need to get ready." Lucy sighed and stopped running her fingers through his hair. "I know. But I don't want to leave your arms." After she said that she wrapped her left arm around him and squeezed. He sighed in contentment, tightened his arms around her in response and nuzzled even further into her chest.

Five minutes later there was knocking on their bedroom door "what is it?" Zeref responded knowing it was one of his servants "sir everyone will be here in three hours." The responded back; they both sighed knowing it was time to get up. "Thank you." Lucy said the footsteps walked away from the door. Zeref removed his head from her chest but not before kissing it, unwrapped his arms around her waist pushed himself up and looked at her. Laying there looking at you with her hair laying around her contrasting against the black silk sheets. He quit fighting the urge to kiss her. So swooped down and kissed her. One hand going into her hair the other holding him up. When he finally pulled away both of them were panting. Both wanting more but didn't have time for it.

With a groan he pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair in frustration when he suddenly felt weight against his back, head on his left shoulder with her face turned towards you and her hooked around him so when she caressed him it was from collar bone to stomach and back slightly scratching him. "Just think of all the people. All the damages. All the chaos." She paused she leaned up and whispered the last past in his ear scratching him harder than necessary while saying it "All the blood." All the while she was doing this he was shuddering in pleasure. But when she whispered the last part in his ear she scratched him harder he moaned and said "fuck" he was about turn around and have his way with her when another knock at the stopped him.

"Miss Lucy I have your dress right here it is ready." A female voice said. Lucy dropped her head onto his shoulder and he dropped his head to his chest. Both of them starting to laugh. Lucy got up off the bed and headed towards the chair where her robe was. She put the red silk robe on which stopped just below her butt and turned to see Zeref heading towards his bathroom with his pj pants on. Lucy side and headed towards the bedroom door to get her dress.

One hour later

Zeref stepped into his wife's dressing room and wasn't surprised to see she wasn't ready. "Going to head to the research room." He told her. Lucy who was sitting at her vanity in her silk robe putting makeup on stopped and looked at him in the mirror seeing him leaning in the doorway wearing another suite but this time instead of a white shirt it was blood red while the rest of his outfit was black. Lucy smiled at him and said "Okay. Have fun." He smiled back and pushed off the doorway and headed out the door. On the way to the research room a spoke aloud. "Did you find it now?" A shadow stepped forward, bowed and started shaking. "Yes and no." The being replied. Zeref stopped walking and just stood there "what do you mean yes and no?" The being started shaking harder "we found traces of it but it wasn't there." Zeref turned around suddenly kicked the being in the chest all the while his hand never left his pockets. The being flew backwards and right through a wall.

He walked after the being. He stepped through the hole in the wall. "How hard is it to find that damn trunk. You know what will happen if we don't stop it him. You think I'm bad he's worse. He may look like an angel but believe me he's anything but. He's killed more people than I have. The only thing that can stop him is in that damn trunk. If you don't find it by the time I ask you next you will wish it was my wife that killed you." With those last words he kicked the being in the side sending the being flying through the air and hitting the wall hard enough it left a crater in the wall and the being grunted and coughed out blood. Zeref turned and walked away through the hole in the wall. Heading towards the research room

Fairy Tail

Everyone was talking amongst each other about what happened earlier that day when the doors slammed open. Everyone stood up in a ready position but what they saw shocked them. There standing in the doorway all bloody and beaten was one of their best mages not to mention one of their strongest. Zeref brother, Alec. Alec stood there for a few minutes holding holding his sword at his side when he collapsed. Knees first then stomach and finally his face with his arms right next to his head. His head laid to the right. Everyone scrambled to get to was a feminine scream "ALEC!" Nastu ran toward him when he got close he fell to his knees and slid the rest of the way to him. Nastu checked his pulse and sighed with relief. "He has a pulse.

Jet help me get him to a bed." He said while dipping his lifting Alecs arm to put over the back of his neck. Jet rushed over to help him. Both of them carried the wounded Fairy Tail member to the bed. As soon as his back hit that bed he groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He looked all around the guild for the master when his eyes found them he said the words he had hope to never utter in his life. "I failed." Everyone gasped in shocked. They thought they would never hear those words coming out of his mouth. Never. The master walked forward and stopped when he got next to Alec's bed. "Did they get the cylinder?" He asked Alec, Alec nodded his head even though it hurt and replied "I would have stopped them but a strawberry blond bitch just had to get in between me and Zeref. Not to mention they had a third person there that I knew nothing about." Makarov just sighed and thought out loud "Why in the world would he want that cylinder so bad? What is in that trunk that is so damn important? What could they be as working on?" Little did he know that the answers were closer than he thinks.

Back at Zeref's base

Zeref was going over the research again just to be safe and make sure his findings were right and if they were then...then they can stop his brother. He was just about to start on his other project when there was suddenly a knock on the door that startled him. "WHAT?!" He yelled wanting to know why he was being interrupted. He had important work to do. Did no one understand that? Did no one understand that he was the only one that was able to stop his brother? The person who knocked said "Sir, everyone is here." the person walked away after telling him that. 'Finally. Finally I can reveal some information...Well just enough to give to the spies. Or should I have my beautiful wife have fun? Hmm...decisions decision decision. Lets see how it all plays out.' with that thought he walks out of his favorite room to greet his guest.

Meanwhile in the grand entrance

Guests mingled and talked to each other. Surprisingly they all got along. There were a few incidents that resulted in a few fist fight but after a few words the fights broke up. When everyone gathered here they were kinda shocked at how it looked. Everyone could immediately tell the color theme. Silver and Black. There silver and black fabric on the ceiling was in a wave pattern. One sheet was silver the next was black and so forth. In front of them was a grand staircase that lead up to both the left and right side. The steps are a dark red and the railings are black with hints of red in it. The floor was black marble so everytime someone with a heel walked on it there was a clicking sound. On the left side there was a table that held different type of drinks available and on each side of the table was a person standing at the end waiting to be of service in their black and red suits. Behind the servants was black fabric but this time there was some sparkle in it. On the right side there was some round tables and chairs that people could sit on.

Everyone was so into talking to each other they were startled when a mans voice rang out clear across the room. "Everyone Welcome." everyone turned towards the voice and kneeled down. "Enough with the bowing come stand up all of you." everyone stood up and looked at the person weird. Everyone was startled by a feminine giggle. "Zeref. I think you shocked them with your so called humor you don't have." everyone turned to look at the voice and once again bowed.

Zeref p.o.v

Zeref turned his head towards the voice and was immediately shocked at what he saw. There coming down the staircase was the most beautiful woman in the world. There coming down the stairs was his wife Lucy wearing a white high neck lined capped sleeved ornate beaded applique top that had some beading work that looked like flowers and underneath those beads was see through enough to see the light tan colored cloth underneath. He noticed that there was some part of the top that had some see through material. In between her chest and the right side that had some beading showed some skin through the material of the dress. The rest of the top underneath the beading had a light tan cloth. The top went down to the upper part of her butt where it stopped and that is where the dress part started. The dress was a gently draped skirt that had a slit that the left side that started at her upper thigh. So that every time she walked her left thigh showed.

He also noticed that the dressed was long enough that it left enough cloth behind that it dragged behind her on the ground. Her hair was put up in a half bun. Where the bun part was in curls and was held there by some type of pins. The rest of her hair was left alone except for a few of her bangs were left to frame her face. Her eyes where a smokey gray color that was dark enough that make her look seductive but not so dark that made her eyes look horrible. Her lips were left at their natural color.

As he continued looking at her he noticed more things about her. Her shoes were black and that had a 3 ⅛" heel and the strap around her ankle had crystal droplets that moved with every stop she took. The strap that held the shoe on her foot also had crystals on them also along the heel. She had her wedding ring on. She had no necklace on. But she did have black teardrop earrings in her ears. Over all she looked beautiful.

Zeref looked at Lucy and said "my dear wife I do have a humor. You know that. I humor you all the time as a matter of fact." as they were talking everyone was watching them with a look of fascination on their face. Like they couldn't believe, which was true, that big bad dark mage Zeref had a sense of humor. The woman named Lucy just laughed and continued walking down the stairs.

As soon as Zeref got to the bottom of the steps he stood their with Lucy and started talking. "Now I bet you are wondering why we have called you all here, hunh?" He saw everyone nods their head. Lucy started walking towards everyone humming along the way all the while barely touching anyone. "It has come to our attention that the council had sent some spies into the dark guilds. We have also have found out some information that will help us win the war. First of all I will begin telling you that my wife has found out that certain people have lied to us and she is now looking for them." just as he said that there was a feminine giggle and screaming. Everyone turned towards the giggle and noticed that it was the mistress of the house and she was standing over 10 guys and girls on the floor. "Love we need them alive." he told her in a semi stern voice. Lucy looked at him over her shoulder with a disappointed look on her face and asks "Why are you taking away my fun?" Zeref sighs and walks towards Lucy with his hands in his pocket and replies "Love you have toys down stairs. We need them alive due to the fact we need them to talk. Not barely alive to the point where they can't say a word due to the fact they are so traumatized they pull away. Now step away or you won't get any new toys for a week." as soon as he stopped talking he stopped right in front of her.

Lucy just stood there and pouted and stomped her foot "No! I want new toys those ones are boring me." Again Zeref sighs and just looks at her for a few minutes then finally takes his right hand out of his pants pocket, lifts his hand and snaps his fingers. Suddenly a group of people showed up in the middle of the hall. A group that consisted of mainly teenagers and little kids. Everyone noticed that some were holding on to each other and some looked alike. They were guessing some were siblings. Everyone noticed that Zeref wasn't done due to the fact that he never lowered his hand so they watched to see what would happen next. Zeref again snaps his fingers and suddenly one of the doors to the right opened up and what walks out shocks everyone including his wife. It was silver, had a black tail that had spikes on it. On its spine it also had spikes, the claws were so long that every time it walked they clicked on the floor and they looked so sharp that they looked like they could cut a person in half, the underbelly was a dark gray with a spot of white on the chest area. The thing had three heads. All three heads where in the shape of a dog but there was a few slight differences on each head. The one on the left his teeth were in the shape of sabertooth tigers his eyes were set like a snake. The middle head was a regular dog shaped head except he seemed to drool fire. The right head didn't seem to have any eyes at all nor did it seem to be able to have ears but they could tell them it was a ploy, the teeth seemed to be like a snake. To everyones eyes it truly was a terrifying beast except it was a puppy. Zeref looked at his wife and said "I had a feeling you would say that so I had Gray bring you some toys and the puppy is a new creation of mine that I have been working on for awhile. His name is Cerberus. He may look like a puppy but he can transform into a demon sized dog. The best part is no type of magic nor any type of weapon can kill it." Lucy just stood there stunned for a few seconds then squealed and ran towards the puppy.

As everyone watched the mistress of the house. Some were amused at her reaction to the puppy others were stunned at how far Zeref would go to make his wife happy. The spys thought it was safe to try and escape. Just as they were half way towards the door they suddenly hit a wall. A invisible wall to be exact. The spys slowly turned around and what they saw made them whimper. There walking towards them slowly with a sick twisted smile on his face was Zeref. Zeref stopped a few feet in front of them. He tilted his head to the right and just looked at them. He suddenly whistled and next thing they know they are covered in darkness and disappear. Zeref turned around and starts walking back towards his wife Lucy who was kneeling on the ground with her dress spread out around her cooing at the dog. He noticed that she was feeding it raw meat. How she suddenly got the raw meat without anyone noticing was beyond him.

He stopped next to her and turned around, looked at everyone and started talking again "Now as you know the council has tried to make their own monsters in the past and have both succeeded and have failed. We have been looking for a specific monster for the past year and a half and we have finally found it. But the problem is all the research notes are 100 of years old and are faulty. So we can't make the monster no matter how much I would love too but luckily they kept one. Everyone always thought that they were raised by other monsters and in a way that was true. But the monsters where humans. I won't show it to you yet due to the fact its been hidden and moved." As he got done talking Lucy was finally standing up next to him. "What we do not know is if it is still in one piece or if it is still alive. Right now all we know is that we are being prevented from getting to it. Standing between us and that monster is Fairy Tail, the Council, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus. And from our sources we have just learned the other guilds have joined the fight. Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail," Zeref suddenly interrupts Lucy "Raven Tail is helping Fairy Tail? Seriously?" he asked in a shocked voice, Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued talking ignoring him "Lamia Scale, Crime Sorcière, and Quatro Cerberus. Due to the fact that they have unknowingly put come between us our monster. All they know is that Zeref want a certain item and that they are determined to keep it from him. Now I know for a fact that all of you want a piece of every single guild that I have just mentioned. So we are giving you permission to raise hell." As soon as Lucy got done talking everyone started cheering.

Zeref watched the crowd of peoples reaction to what Lucy was saying. As she got done talking he wasn't surprised at all at everyones reaction. Happiness, excitement, eagerness, and twisted smiles. But there were some that made him frown. Some of the people in the crowd either had a frown, look of disappointment, look of disgust, or no emotion at all on their faces. Those people made him think twice about them. He bent down and whispered into Lucy's ears. Lucy looked up and looked at the people he mentioned. Lucy nodded her head. Lucy whistled to get everyone to quiet down but also to take those people and her new play toys to her favorite room. As she was whistling everyone didn't notice those people disappear except the kids that were close to Zeref and Lucy. After everyone quieted down Zeref spoke up "Now that we have got that out of the way let us go eat." with that he and Lucy turned to the right and headed towards a wooden door. As they approached it it suddenly swung open without anyone touching it. Everyone walked in and noticed right away that instead of a long table they had round tables all over the dining room. Some were big and others were small. The ones that were small were for the guilds that had 5-10 members the big tables where the ones that had members over 10 and could hold up 13 each. They also noticed that each table had their guilds name. So it took some time for everyone to find their table.

When everyone found their table they sat down and waited for everyone to get situated. When everyone was sitting down the servants suddenly showed up and started serving food. When everyone got their food everyone noticed that each person got something different. One person got a barbecue chicken sandwich with a side of mashed potatoes and bean while another got t-bone steak with a side of broccoli and a bread roll. They also noticed that everyone's drink was different too. Some got some type of wine, some got champine, some got water, some got juice, others got pop, one even got a smoothy! Before everyone started eating Zeref stood up and started talking. "I know everyone is confused by what they are eating but I thought everyone should try something different and if you don't like it they you can exchange it with someone at your table. After we are done eating my lovely wife has a surprise for us. She won't tell me what it is so even I will be surprised." all the while saying the last part he was jokingly glaring at her all the while she had a angelic innocent smile look on her face. He turned back towards everyone and said "Let the feast begin!" with that said he sat down and started eating his own food which consisted of a bowl of angel hair pasta with shrimp and lobster mixed with an alfredo sauce that was a little bit spicy, not too little nor not too much just enough for there to taste the spices, with two pieces of bread and a glass of white wine.

After a few bites of his food he looked up at Lucy and asked "How is your food?" Lucy looked up from her food which consisted of a lobster tail that had a side of rice and mashed potato's and with some lemon sauce that she could dip her lobster into. Her drink consisted of a strawberry smoothie. "It is good. How is yours?" she replied. He nodded his head for good since he had food in his mouth. He maybe a dark mage and everything but he did have some manners. His mother did teach him that much. His mother would skin him alive if he didn't use his manners while he was eating. He can see it now his tombstone reading "Here lies Zeref darkest mage in history. Dead by ghost who game to life due to him no using his manners while eating." yeah like anyone would ever believe that, he thought with a light snort into his wine.

WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD I REPEAT GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD IF YOU IGNORE AND GET SICK DON'T BLAME ME. IT IS YOUR FAULT.

3 hours later

Zeref stood up after a good three hours of watching everyone eat and talk. He noticed that there was some tension between some people and guilds but that didn't bother him. "I hope everyone had a good meal?" he asked everyone. He saw that everyone nodded their heads. "That's good now before I turn it over to my lovely wife I want to say one last thing. Enjoy the show." With that he sat down and watched to see what was about to happen. He had a feeling on what was it but he wasn't sure.

He saw his wife stand up and walk towards the middle of the dining room where oddly enough there was a great big circle that was clear of tables, and rugs. Lucy stopped in the middle of the circle and started talking "As everyone knows the light guilds are our enemies and we take sick pleasure from killing them. I've had the pleasure of torturing one fairy that was no older than 12 years olds. Let me tell you the screams were music to my ears. Now tonight I present to you a group of mages that are the biggest thorns in our sidies. I present to you Fairy Tail." as soon as she said that she held her arms out to her sides and the floor behind her opened up and up came some Fairy Tail mages that were chained to the floor their wrists.

He automatically noticed that the chains were the ones that sucked away the magic out of mages. When he saw who the Fairy Tail mages where he smirked and had to applaud with everyone else. When the floor closed behind her she started walking and talking. "If you haven't noticed I took some of the mages from them that I thought would break them. Now I shall start my show." with those words she walked towards the first victim.

When he saw who the first victim was it took everything he had not to laugh out loud. His wife was a genius. Taking that mage. Fairy Tail will definitely take a huge emotional blow. As he continued having these thoughts he watched his wife play.

Lucy walked towards the victim and noticed right away that they were glaring at her. She tilted her held to the left then the right and asked "Why do you look at me like that?" The mage looked at Lucy with hatred. "Why shouldn't I look at you with this look and emotion. You destroyed sweet innocent Wendy. We trusted you. We loved you. We defended each other. We fought with each other. We sacrificed for each other and this is the thanks we get in return. Screw you. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of hearing me scream nor am I giving you the satisfaction of giving up." with those words the mage went quiet but never stopped glaring at Lucy. Lucy stood there looking at that mage. "You will never understand the meaning of betrayal nor the true meaning of giving up and not screaming. But don't worry by the end of the night you won't be alive to feel those things." after she said that she whipped her right hand forward suddenly without warning and threw a knife into the persons thigh.

Everyone was wondering where the knife came from considering she didn't have any pockets.

Lucy slowly walked towards the victim and when she got right in front of them she bent down took the knife and dragged it all the way down from the middle of the thigh to the knee and then ripped it to the left so the tear was in the shape of a large L. After she did that she took the knife lifted her hand whipped it down and cut her left arm in half. So from the elbow down there was nothing. The victim screamed in pain. After she did that to the left arm she did the same to the right except this time she cut her arm off all together. She stood up and started to walk around the person who was on the ground screaming in pain. As she was walking around the person she was contemplating on whether or not she should continue to torture the person. Finally after a few laps around the person she decided not to. She turned to the left and headed towards the second victim. The victim was a female that she used to talk to a lot. "Hmm...I wonder what he will say and do when he see you. Will he mourn you? Will he avenge you? Will he not care? Or will he betray the guild and try and hide the bodies?" as she was asking these questions she was walking in circles around the victim taking her knife slicing at them.

She finally stopped and stood in front of them and brought the knife to her lips then brought her tongue to the knife and did a slow long lick. "Mmmm...so sweet. The taste of hate. Not to mention the wonderful taste of fear." she suddenly brought her knife down and cut off the victims feet. She then took the knife and started slicing the skin off the chest. All the while listening to the screams. As she was cutting the skin blood was squirting on to her white dress, across her face, her hair, her legs, and her shoes. She finally stopped skinning the person. "You are boring me now. Bye bye." with those words she took the knife and cut the persons face in half. The upper part of the face rolled across the floor while the rest stayed attached to the body.

Lucy walked to her third and finally victime. When she got to the victim she started to smile really wide. "I'm really glad that I got you. How did it feel watching her being tortured?" she asked the victim. The victim screamed in rage and lunged at Lucy but of course she was stopped due to the chains. Lucy flung her head back and laughed. "My my such rage. Don't worry you will be joining her soon." with those words she started the torture. She sliced off both arms, both feet, cut off her knee caps, then she did something she always wanted to do. She cut her victim open like an examiner would a dead corpse. Then slowly but surely started taking out each and every organ. Everytime she took out the organs she took the time to slice them up and rub them in the victim's face. When she finally got to the intestines she very slowly but surely took her knife and twisted them around the organ and finally when she had enough she ripped them out and laughed when the victim screamed in pain. When she got her knife free she took the knife to the victims heart and whispered into their ear "This is for not saving my sister Mira. Hope you live with the guilt." with those words she ripped the knife out and stepped back and watched the light go out in Mira's eyes. Lucy looked up and stared into her husbands eyes and nearly moaned out loud at what she saw in his eyes. Lust. She saw him lick his lips. She had to look away before she did something that would embarrass both of them.

She finally turned around and said "I hope you enjoyed the show, the food and the drinks. We will summon you when everything comes together."

Zeref was watching his wife torture the Fairy Tail members and smiled while doing it. As he saw her getting bloody he was getting aroused. All he wanted to do was go to her and fuck her senseless. She was beautiful with all that blood on her. When she was finally done he let her see what he was feeling. He saw the same thing in her eyes. When she looked away and started talking during that time he had to calm him down. When she was done Zeref was calmed down. He stood up and while talking he started walking towards his wife after he got done walking towards her he was standing behind her"Take down as many light guilds as you can. But do it quietly. Don't make it so obvious. You may leave." as he was talking he let her feel his arousal.

As everyone started Zeref lowered his head down until it was in between her neck and shoulder. His arms were around her waist. The were rocking from side. Just before everyone walked out the door. "Oh before you go. Thank you for visiting Atlantis." after he said those words everyone walked out the door. When everyone left Zeref looked at his wife and asked "Did you have fun?" She nodded his head eagerly "Oh yes." Zeref looked at her and said "Why did you pick those three?" Lucy replied "Lisanna due to Natsu and that she is dearly loved by everyone. Not to mention she is the sister of Beast man Elfman. Mira cause she was part of a group that was supposed to save my baby sister. Finally Levy due to the fact that she is book smart. Not to mention a script mage. Without her they will have a harder time translating books and scrolls." Zeref thought about when she said. He nodded his head when he realized she was right. Come love lets head to bed. The blood on you is driving me insane. Before they left to go to their room Lucy went on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear. When he heard what she said his eyes widened. "So this whole time you..?" he asked her, Lucy nodded her head with a innocent smile on her face. Zeref grunted "You are lucky you didn't tell me before hand. Now lets head to bed." with those words they disappeared to head to bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay I will have to say that this is my longest chapter ever. I mean ever! I am practically exhusted after writing this chapter. Now this chapter is kinda graphic. Sorry about that but I had to put that in here due to Lucy being dark. Line464 I hope you like your location &amp; dress suprise. Now I hope no one gets sick due to the graphic nature of the story. I hope you guys still read my story after you read this chapter. After this chapter I am going to take a little break. Due to what is all in this chapter I have to figure out how the next chapter goes. Not to mention I've been neglecting my chore duties due to this story. I don't own this story. Everything is owned by the people who own Fairy Tail except the plot and the sick and twistedness of Lucy and Zeref. Hope everyone likes this chapter.


End file.
